That's All It Was
by Theodella Crane
Summary: Was it just a drunken mistake or was it an unexpected opening for a relationship that neither one of them ever thought about?


Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am up to no theft.

* * *

So, this is my first time posting anything overly sexual. I love reading the sexy stuff but always feel so awkward when I try to write any myself. Please tell me what you think. I love hearing from my readers.

* * *

They were drunk. That's all it was. It was a drunken mistake that they would ignore and then laugh over in a few years when the embarrassment finally went away. That was all there was to it. Seeley Booth had gotten drunk with Zack Addy, and they had drunken sex. Drunken, incredibly mind-blowing sex, but just sex. That's all it was.

They had just finished a grueling case which had landed Hodgins in the hospital with a fractured tibia and unable to leave until the next day. After returning to the lab to square away the remaining evidence for the trial, Angela returned to the hospital to stay with Hodgins, Brennan and Camille went home, and Zack was left without a ride. Booth begrudgingly offered the squint a ride which was accepted with only slight trepidation, grabbing his coat and following the agent. The ride to Hodgins' estate was mostly silent other than the occasional direction from Zack. They entered the gate and pulled up in front of the garage, Zack staying seated a moment too long for Booth's comfort.

"Would you like to come in?" Six innocent words that would be his damnation. Okay, so what if he was being over dramatic? With a silent nod, they climbed from the car and ascended the stairs to Zack's apartment, the closing of the door behind them feeling mildly ominous. The small talk was strained and awkward, and when Zack offered him a beer, Seeley jumped at it. "I always keep a few beers for Jack when he comes over to hang out. I'm not much of a drinker." He set the bottle on the coffee table in front of the couch Seeley was draped across. The television was tuned into the Discovery Channel showing the Mythbusters trying to blow something up, as usual.

One beer turned into two and then three. And Zack's glass of milk was soon switched out for his own bottle of beer. It began with a simple bumping of their knees, then a brush of their shoulders. Before he realized it, Seeley's hand was working its way up Zack's thigh, squeezing softly. With a choked gasp, Zack bucked forward suddenly when Booth's hand pressed down on the hardness between his legs.

In a whirlwind of motion, Zack was straddling Booth's lap, grinding down on his now stiff cock, his hands curled in his hair, tongue battling for dominance. With a deep groan, Booth pushed himself to his feet, hands gripping tightly under Zack's ass to keep him from falling. On shaky legs, Booth carried Zack down the narrow hallway and into the bedroom, knocking a picture frame off the wall.

Kicking the door closed, Booth tossed Zack onto the bed, staring down at the smaller man in a lust driven haze. Zack looked more alive than ever before and gazed back at Seeley with a burning need to be touched and dominated. Taking control, Booth stripped them both of their clothes and climbed over Zack, pinning him down with his weight. Zack's wanton moans ripped from his throat and echoed down Seeley's spine, their cocks sliding together lewdly with an obscene sound. Seeley grasped them both in his hand and rubbed, squeezed, pulled.

"Seeley," Zack groaned into the agents shoulder, his fingernails carving bloody tracks into the tanned skin of Booth's back. "Oh God, Seeley, take me."

The cry pulled Booth up short for a moment, but he was too far gone to think twice before asking for lube. "In the top drawer of the nightstand." With fumbling hands, Seeley pulled a small jar from the drawer and coated his fingers, placing one at Zack's entrance. Sliding the first finger in, Seeley brought his mouth to Zack's length and sucked in the head. He continued to suckle until Zack was fully stretched. By then, Zack was whining and lightly thrashing on the bed, desperate for more.

Booth removed his fingers and crawled up Zack's body, locking their lips together as he slid his length slowly into Zack. The fit was tight and, for a moment, uncomfortable. Remaining still, they kissed almost lovingly, almost, before Zack whined again for Seeley to move. He thrust slowly at first, but quickly gained a rhythm that sent them reeling. The occasional brush of Zack's prostate wrenched moans of "more, harder, faster" from his throat, each one sending Booth further and further into oblivion. Zack, straining desperately for release, reached his hand down to grasp his neglected cock.

"No," Seeley growled. He took hold of Zack's wrists in one hand and held them over the smaller man's head, pinning them to the pillows above them. "No, you'll come just from my cock in your tight ass." To drive his point home, he thrust in harshly, Zack's moaning gasp just encouraging him more. It was a passionate frenzy to completion, crying out in pure ecstasy as they spilt their rapture on and in the other. Sleep quickly overtook them both, and it was hours before either of them woke.

"Bad, bad, very, very bad." Booth kept his eyes shut tight against the rays of the rising sun that filtered in through the window. As sleep cleared from his mind, things started becoming apparent, like the dried stickiness between his legs and on the front of his thighs, the slight burn of his muscles down his legs, the still stinging lines of broken flesh across his back. They all added up to one night of passionate sex, something he was not at all against. But he was having trouble with a few other things. Namely, the flatness of the chest that was pressed against his side, the hardness of the muscles in the back that his arm was wrapped around, and the slight stubble on the face that was burrowed into the hollow of his neck.

With a deep, steadying breath, Booth gently pulled himself away from Zack, the sheet slipping off of his bare form and onto the floor. Zack rolled onto his back in his sleep, exposing himself completely to Booth. The sight made Booth pause. He was caught. He was caught by the way Zack's hand rested so gently on the pillow by his face, oddly reminiscent of Kate Winslet lying naked on the couch in Titanic. He was caught by the way Zack's hipbones jutted out from his skin, lining up your eyes to follow them down. And he was caught by the way Zack's legs fell apart, the cords of muscle pulled taut, a reminder of how tightly those legs had wrapped around him when they came together.

"Maybe it wasn't so bad," Seeley muttered to himself. He bent down and picked up the fallen sheet, draping it over them both as he lay down once more. He leaned over and kissed Zack's lips, receiving a sleepy smile and drooping blue eyes. They settled back down on the bed, wrapped in each other's arms, drifting back to sleep.

They made a mistake and had drunken sex. But that didn't have to be all it was.

* * *

Please review! I beg of you!


End file.
